Black Order (Earth-616)
| TeamLeaders = Challenger; formerly Thanos | CurrentMembers = Black Dwarf, Black Swan, Corvus Glaive, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Supergiant | FormerMembers = | Allies = Outriders | Enemies = Atlantis, Attilan & Inhumans, Avengers, Beta Ray Bill, Collector, Galactic Council, Illuminati, Kree Empire, Lethal Legion, Odinson, Shi'ar Empire, Skrull Empire, Thane, Wakanda, X-Men | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Jerome Opeña; Jim Cheung | First = New Avengers Vol 3 8 | Last = | HistoryText = The Black Order is a group of lethal aliens gathered by Thanos in order to help him in his crusade to raze different worlds and force their inhabitants to pay him tribute. When Corvus Glaive, Thanos' right-hand man, sent one of their Outriders to find a new world to raze, the minion targeted Earth. Numerous different members of the Black Order landed on Earth, in different points of the world, in order to confront the Illuminati, the possessors of the Infinity Gems. In New York City, Ebony Maw managed to control Doctor Strange into helping him find what Thanos wanted. In Wakanda, Black Dwarf and his army were defeated by the Black Panther. In Atlantis, Proxima Midnight convinced Namor to tell her where the Infinity Gems were. At the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight faced the X-Men but left upon realizing the gems were not there. Thanos confronted Black Bolt and defeated him in combat. Namor told Proxima Midnight that the Infinity Gems were in Wakanda, where the Black Order later arrived and quickly seized the country. In the Necropolis, they found the Illuminati's antimatter bombs. Meanwhile, Ebony Maw located another thing Thanos was looking for on Earth: his son, Thane. The Black Order (minus Supergiant) departed to Greenland, Ebony Maw's location, for Thanos to kill his son. After his defeat at the hands of the Black Panther, Black Dwarf was left to guard The Peak, after it was discovered the Avengers were returning to Earth. Black Dwarf was killed when the Avengers regained control over The Peak; Supergiant was killed when the antimatter bombs she activated were transported along with her by Lockjaw, an Inhuman ally of the Illuminati, to a distant uninhabited planet; Corvus Glaive was killed by Hyperion when the Avengers arrived in Greenland in order to confront Thanos, and finally, Ebony Maw double-crossed Thanos and freed Thane to let him fight his father, prompting Thane to trap Thanos, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus' remains in an amber construct which left them in a state of "living death". The remaining members of the Black Order (a resurrected Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Thanos) later joined the Cabal to aid Namor in countering the incursions. Second Black Order After doing away with Corvus Glaive's incarnation of the Black Order, Thanos assembled his second Black Order with Proxima Midnight and fellow Cabal member Black Swan. While imprisoned below the Triskelion, Thanos was approached by Hela to make a deal with him: in exchange for Thanos' support, she would retrieve an alternate reality Mjolnir for him as a tribute. Thanos accepted the deal, and sent Proxima and Black Swan to aid Hela in retrieving the hammer from the Collector's ship. After the Black Order was forced to return empty-handed, Hela killed Proxima Midnight to prove her power to Thanos. No Surrender The Black Order later reformed, with Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Black Dwarf and Supergiant all having returned from the dead, and rejoining Ebony Maw and Black Swan. They were set to face the Lethal Legion as part of a contest carried out by the masters of each team, while using the Earth as the battleground. | Equipment = Various; communication systems and manufacturing capabilities. | Transportation = Various; a fleet of interstellar war ships capable of planetary looting and bombardment. | Weapons = Various; significantly a spear made of anti-light. | Notes = * The Black Order was presumably mentioned by Logan in . | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Interplanetary Organizations Category:Alien Religions